Black Roses
by Ankoku Naito
Summary: Orihime menarik sesuatu dari tasnya. Sesuatu yang membuat Tatsuki tak bisa menelan ludah saking shock-nya. Mawar hitam. "Ini untukmu," dia menyodorkannya pada Tatsuki. ShinHiyo alert! XDD
1. Prolog

"Nah, sudah saatnya kau melakukan tugasmu," pemuda itu layaknya berbicara sendiri di dalam ruang gelap dan pengap itu. Dia sedang mengacak-acak sesuatu di depannya, sebuah peti mati. Peti mati yang tampak aneh dengan banyak rantai dan gembok yang mengelilinginya. Seolah penghuni di dalamnya adalah hewan buas yang siap menerjang ketika dibuka.

Dia menarik sesuatu dari dalamnya. Tubuh seorang gadis yang agak ringan menyeruak di antara puluhan atau bahkan ratusan bunga mawar berwarna hitam di dalam peti. Wajahnya begitu pucat dan kosong. Tampaknya bukan tubuh yang masih bernyawa.

Sesungging senyum menghiasi wajah pemuda itu. Dia mengusap rambut si gadis kemudian meletakkan sekuntum mawar hitam di rambutnya. Pemuda itu memeluknya sejenak. Dia memejamkan matanya, tampak amat tenang.

"_Mi eterna marioneta*__,"_ katanya lirih.

* * *

**.B.L.A.C.K. : .R.O.S.E.S.**

a fic by Ankoku Naito

—

Bleach © Tite Kubo

—

0 | Prologue

* * *

_She is like a black rose_

_Reborn from those who have died_

_Growing in the black of darkness_

_She, who blooms because of the hatred_

_She, who lives in nothingness_

_

* * *

_

Wanita itu mendesah cemas. Dia merapatkan wajahnya yang putih hingga menempel pada kaca jendela rumahnya untuk melihat keadaan luar—tak ingin membuka jendela itu sedikitpun. 'Terlalu berbahaya', begitu pikirnya. Cuaca memang semakin tak bersahabat beberapa hari ini—hujan deras dan angin kencang yang membuat suasana makin mencekam.

Las Noches—daerah timur Kota Karakura memang wilayah yang paling menakutkan dan kuno, begitulah para warga mendeskripsikannya. Hanya dipenuhi kebun-kebun—yang mungkin bisa disebut hutan kecil—dan lahan kosong yang luas, benar-benar suasana desa. Hanya ada sedikit orang yang bersedia tinggal di daerah itu. Hanya mereka yang mencari ketenangan. Kebanyakan orang menghindari daerah itu karena banyaknya catatan penemuan korban pembunuhan di sana. Padahal hal itu berlangsung hampir lima puluh tahun lalu, tahun 1960-an.

"Aku jadi ingin pindah," wanita itu bergidik saat mata birunya menangkap bayang-bayang pepohonan di jalan. Lampu jalan yang tidak stabil membuat bayangan itu tampak bergerak mengancam.

Semuanya memang hal yang sering dihadapi si wanita selama enam bulan hidupnya di Las Noches, tapi tetap saja dia tak terbiasa. Wanita muda itu tinggal sendirian di rumahnya dan selalu ketakutan ketika cuaca buruk. Tadinya dia berniat mencari ketenangan dengan tinggal di sana, bukannya tenang dia malah depresi. Belakangan dia berniat untuk pindah ke tengah kota.

Dia beranjak ke depan televisi, menyalakannya dengan suara keras mengalahkan deru hujan, berusaha mengusir rasa takutnya—kebiasaannya di tengah malam seperti ini. Berkali-kali dia mengumpat karena semua _channel_ begitu monoton dengan laporan buruknya cuaca. Berkali-kali pula dia mengutuk dirinya yang mengidap insomnia sehingga tak bisa tidur awal.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

Wanita itu hampir saja menjatuhkan _remote_-nya saat suara ketukan terdengar. Dia berdiri dengan sigap karena kaget dan nyaris saja berlari membuka pintu. Dihentikannya langkahnya dan mulai berpikir bahwa sesuatu yang buruk mungkin saja terjadi. Dia melirik meja di ruang tengah itu kemudian meraih pisau surat dan menyelipkannya di balik _sweater-_nya.

Dia mengambil napas panjang, berusaha tenang. Seseorang mengetuk pintu saat tengah malam bukanlah hal yang biasa. Dia membuka pintu sedikit, melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dahinya yang tadi berkerut tegang perlahan mengendur. Seorang gadis bermata cokelat yang berdiri di bawah payung menatapnya kosong.

"Selamat malam," sapa gadis itu lirih. Si wanita hampir tak dapat mendengar suaranya yang tertelan hujan.

Mata wanita itu meniti setiap jengkal tubuh si gadis. Melongo untuk beberapa saat karena penampilan si gadis yang begitu _gothic_ hingga dia tak ingin memercayai masih ada orang yang berpakaian sekuno itu di zaman semodern ini.

"Malam," jawabnya memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Boleh aku berteduh sebentar?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada datar.

Wanita berambut pirang itu menimbang-nimbang. "Oke, masuklah."

Gadis misterius itu masuk ke ruang tamu begitu si wanita membukakan pintu lebih lebar. Tubuhnya yang basah mengeluarkan aura dingin. Dia duduk tegap, tidak menggigil walaupun wajah pucatnya menunjukkan bahwa ia kedinginan.

"Sedang apa kau di luar selarut ini?" wanita itu duduk di sofa seberang si gadis.

"Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah saudaraku," jawab si gadis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lukisan serumpun mawar merah besar yang tertempel di dinding belakang si wanita. Tatapannya kosong, seperti tak ada apapun yang memantul di bola matanya, membuat bulu kuduk pemilik rumah itu berdiri.

"Kurasa kau kedinginan," ucap wanita itu lambat-lambat, "Biar kubuatkan cokelat panas untukmu," lanjutnya kemudian beranjak menuju dapur meninggalkan tamunya yang masih menatap lukisan mawar tanpa berkedip sekali pun.

Tiba-tiba mata gadis itu berubah menjadi abu-abu muda. Tatapannya berubah sadis—seolah kerasukan sesuatu.

_"Warna yang lezat…"_ dia mendesis. Begitu lirih dan tercampur dengan suara pemuda.

_"Karena merah adalah darah."_

—

'Apa-apaan gadis itu! Membuatku merinding saat mendengar suaranya,' si wanita membayangkan wajah tamunya itu kemudian bergidik.

Cepat-cepat wanita itu meletakan cokelat panas beserta sepiring kue di nampan dan kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Nah, ini di…" kata-kata wanita itu terputus begitu melihat bahwa ruang tamu telah kosong.

"Kemana gadis itu?" tanyanya bingung.

Dia meletakkan nampan kemudian menuju pintu depan yang terbuka lebar. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut halaman. Tak ada siapapun di sana selain gemerisik dedaunan tertimpa hujan. Dia juga tak melihat siapapun di jalan. Wanita itu mengernyit kemudian bergegas menutup pintu karena petir menyambar tanpa ampun.

Wanita itu mengacak rambutnya sendiri—dia bingung. Tapi kemudian dia mengedikan bahu tanda tak peduli. Dihampirinya meja tamu dan disantapnya kue dan cokelat panas itu.

Sesaat kemudian dia berhenti mengunyah karena ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya—benda yang menyembul di balik nampan. Dia menarik benda itu. Kini sekuntum bunga mawar sudah berada di tangannya. Dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat kemudian mulai terkekeh.

'Paling cuma iseng,' katanya dalam hati. Dia mengamati kelopak mawar yang menurutnya benar-benar aneh itu. Warnanya hitam—dan tentu saja tak ada mawar dengan warna itu. Tapi dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu mungkin saja cat atau pewarna lain walaupun kelopaknya terasa amat alami di jemarinya.

"Ada-ada saja," dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur—berniat untuk membuang mawar itu. Tapi…

"Au…!" jarinya tertusuk duri mawar itu dan mengeluarkan darah. Mawar itu terjatuh.

Dengan hati-hati wanita itu menekan perlahan lukanya agar tak banyak mengeluarkan darah. Tanpa disadari setetes darahnya jatuh ke kelopak mawar itu. Memberi sedikit nuansa merah di atasnya.

"S-sial!" umpat wanita itu sambil meringis menahan perih.

—

Di kejauhan, gadis misterius tadi menatap rumah si wanita. Kali ini matanya yang masih berwarna abu-abu muda terlihat amat senang. Bibirnya tersungging licik. Tangan kirinya menggenggam erat payung hitamnya yang bergerak-gerak diterpa angin malam dan hujan. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang serangkai bunga mawar hitam yang tersusun rapi.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Hidungnya bergerak seperti mengendus.

_"El olor de la sangre.**"_

— 0 —

Tiga hari kemudian,

"Cih, lukanya tak mau menutup!" wanita itu mengumpat sembari mengganti perban di jarinya yang tertusuk duri mawar tiga hari lalu. Sebenarnya amat mustahil kalau luka sekecil itu tidak dapat menutup dalam waktu tiga hari.

'Gara-gara dia,' batinnya kembali teringat pada gadis misterius pembawa mawar hitam itu.

Selama tiga hari ini si wanita mengutuk tamu tengah malamnya itu. Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar, hanya saja ada yang aneh dengan luka itu; selalu berdarah saat tengah malam—waktu yang sama ketika gadis itu datang. Hari ini hari ketiganya bangun di tengah malam dengan rasa perih yang amat sangat. Dan cuacanya tidak lebih baik dari tiga hari lalu. Bahkan purnama yang timbul tenggelam di awan menambah horornya suasana.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!" lagi-lagi ketukan di tengah malam.

'Jangan-jangan dia…' pikir wanita itu. Dia bergegas membereskan sisa perbannya kemudian menyelipkan sebilah pisau di balik _sweater_-nya. Lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu depan—berharap kalau dugaannya salah.

"Selamat malam," ternyata memang gadis misterius itu yang datang.

Wanita itu berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin, "Malam," balasnya.

"Aku ingin mengambil barangku yang tertinggal di sini," katanya kemudian meletakkan payungnya.

Si wanita menatap aneh gadis itu. Kali ini dia memakai sarung tangan dan menenteng keranjang di tangan kanannya; sebuah keranjang piknik berisi empat botol anggur kosong berukuran cukup besar dan sebuah…

'Belati?' ekspresi wanita itu berubah khawatir.

"Barang apa?" tanya wanita itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau yakin tidak melihatnya, Nona?" tanya gadis itu kemudian melangkah maju. Wanita itu mundur selangkah dan mulai meraba pisaunya.

"Benda yang membuat jarimu berdarah," gadis itu menatap sedih jari si wanita yang terluka. Darah merembes ke permukaan perbannya.

Si wanita menatap takut gadis itu, "Maksudmu mawar hitam itu?" suaranya bergetar.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"A-aku sudah membuangnya," jawab wanita itu terbata.

Mata gadis itu menatap lurus ke si wanita. Tatapannya mengerikan. Aura gadis itu pun berubah drastis menjadi aura membunuh.

"Kalau begitu…" mata gadis itu berubah menjadi abu-abu muda membuat si wanita terbelalak kaget, "beri aku darahmu," lalu ia melangkah perlahan mendekati si wanita.

"Tidak!" wanita itu terlonjak. Dia mencabut pisaunya. Dan…

"JRASS!" pisau itu melesak menembus jantung si gadis. Tapi lukanya tak mengeluarkan darah. Langkahnya terhenti, kepalanya tertunduk. Gadis itu kini tampak seperti sebuah _marionette_ tanpa _puppet master_ yang mengendalikannya. Layaknya sebuah benda mati.

Tangan wanita itu gemetar. Dia tak percaya apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Dia melangkah mundur hingga menabrak rak berisi DVD Player dan buku-buku di sebelah pintu menuju ruang tengah. Tubuhnya melemas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang memikirkan apa akibat tindakannya itu.

Namun, ternyata belum berakhir.

"Sreet," tiba-tiba gadis itu bergerak, menyeret kakinya mendatangi si wanita. Kepalanya perlahan terangkat. Matanya yang menakutkan itu menatap dingin dan kosong. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"_Kau berani sekali,"_ katanya.

Belum hilang rasa kaget wanita itu, tiba-tiba si gadis meraih belati di dalam keranjangnya lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Tubuh wanita itu seolah beku. Dia ingin menjerit, tapi suaranya menghilang.

"_Aku hanya meminta darahmu…"_

"JRASS!"_  
_

"BRUKK!" wanita itu jatuh berlutut dalam satu tusukan. Cairan kental berwarna merah muncrat ke wajah si gadis, memberikan sedikit warna 'hidup'. Gadis itu menatap mata si wanita, sinarnya mulai meredup. Mulut wanita itu menganga dan mengeluarkan darah.

Dengan kasar gadis itu menarik belatinya yang menancap di jantung si wanita. Perlahan tangan wanita itu merosot dari rak dan tak sengaja jemarinya menekan tombol _play _di DVD Player_-_nya. Dan sebuah musik pun mengalun. Sejenak gadis itu berdiri mematung mendengarkan melodi indah bernuansa kematian itu.

"Playing DELUHI – Living Dead," dia tersenyum melihat judul lagu itu.

Gadis itu berlutut di sebelah tubuh si wanita yang bersimbah darah. Dia menatap senang darah yang mengucur deras dari lubang di dadanya. Kemudian dia menggerakan jemarinya, mengoles sedikit darah itu dan menjilatnya. Dia sangat menikmatinya seolah itu adalah sirup stoberi. Dia memiringkan sedikit tubuh wanita itu lalu mengganjalnya dengan sebuah mangkuk kecil—menampung darahnya.

Gadis itu menatap dadanya, masih ada pisau yang menancap di sana. Dia pun menariknya perlahan tanpa ekspresi kesakitan. Ditatapnya pisau itu sejenak. Dia melirik pergelangan tangan si wanita kemudian mengiris nadinya. Begitu lambat—dan ia amat menikmati suara pisau yang berdesir lembut membelah jaringan kulit si wanita yang perlahan meneteskan darah. Dia mengangkat tangan wanita itu lalu membiarkan darahnya mengalir memenuhi botol anggurnya. Dia terus melakukannya—mengiris anggota badan lainnya—untuk mengisi botol anggur itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu melirik jam dinding, pukul 00.25. Tatapannya menjadi sendu. Dia kembali menatap tubuh wanita itu lalu memasukkan botol beserta belati dan mangkuknya ke dalam keranjang setelah membersihkan darah di permukaannya.

"_Sebenarnya aku masih ingin bermain,"_ ujarnya sedih sambil memandang wajah wanita itu.

"_Tapi Tuanku membutuhkanku,"_ lanjutnya kemudian menancapkan sekuntum mawar hitam di bekas tusukan di dada si wanita hingga bunga itu berdiri tegak.

Dia pun berdiri sambil masih memandang wanita itu. Senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Dia membungkuk memberi hormat, _"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Nona."_ Gadis itu berbalik, menenteng keranjangnya, dan melangkah menuju pintu depan. Namun ia berhenti sejenak saat sudah membuka pintu itu. Dia menoleh.

"_Merah—warna yang indah untuk menghias rambut pirangmu."_

Lalu dia menutup pintu. Meninggalkan tubuh wanita bersimbah darah itu. Hujan turun makin deras menghilangkan bau anyir darah yang menyusup keluar. Dan petir menyambar seirama lagu yang terus mengalun mengantar kepergian wanita itu.

— 0 —

_Kyo mo tsume wo tateru te wo tori negau, kimi no shiawase wo_

_-Today too, I want to take up those scratching hands, your happiness-_

_

* * *

_

**.to-be-continued.**

**

* * *

**

**N's Corner:**

Hahau! Akhirnya saya bangkit dari alam kemalasan! *dilemparin kaleng*

Kena WB setelah hiatus itu menyengsarakan. Apalagi kalau harus menghabiskan waktu seminggu buat dapetin 1900 words, itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Tapi saya berhasil buat fic gaje plus nggak menggenah ini… XD

Untuk chapter ini saya memang sengaja belum menghadirkan nama kedua tokoh tadi, biar Anda sekalian mengira-ngira siapa mereka. *dikeroyok gara-gara sok mistis*

Nah, riida-san, repiu yah… *puppy eyes*

Note: * _My eternal marionette_ - ** _Smell of blood_


	2. The New Student

"Rangiku Matsumoto, 24 tahun, ditemukan tewas di kediamannya di kawasan Las Noches pagi ini. Editor sebuah majalah _fashion_ ternama ini diduga korban pembunuhan. Korban tewas akibat tusukan tepat di jantung. Selain itu ditemukan 17 luka sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya dan kehilangan banyak darah. Saat ini polisi masih menyelidiki kasus ini."

* * *

**.B.L.A.C.K. : .R.O.S.E.S.**

a fic by Ankoku Naito

—

Bleach © Tite Kubo

—

1 | The New Student

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki, siswa SMU Karakura itu membaca headline sebuah _e-News_ dari ponselnya. Dia bergidik ngeri saat melihat foto korban yang bersimbah darah.

"Pasti psikopat yang melakukannya," ujarnya sambil membaca lanjutan berita itu.

"Kau tidak lihat tayangannya di TV pagi tadi?" pemuda berambut biru di sebelahnya menimpali tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari kamera. Namanya Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Ichigo mengerling tajam, "Kau mengejekku ya!" serunya sebal. Grimmjow terkekeh mengingat sahabatnya itu tak pernah tidak terlambat bangun.

Hari ini guru mereka terlambat datang. Kedua murid tingkat XII itu memutuskan untuk sedikit bersantai di atap gedung sekolah; Ichigo membaca beberapa _e-News_ dan Grimmjow yang sibuk mengutak-atik kamera kesayangannya. Atap sekolah memang tempat yang asyik untuk bersantai. Apalagi di pagi hari seperti ini, matahari belum bersinar terik.

"Di sini kalian rupanya!" suara seorang gadis mengagetkan mereka. Ichigo memasang muka masamnya saat melihat gadis itu.

"Rukia," katanya datar.

"Klik!"

"Hentikan, Grimmjow!" Rukia langsung berlari ke arah Grimmjow ketika pemuda berambut biru itu memotretnya.

"Cuma satu foto!" Grimmjow mengangkat kameranya tinggi-tinggi—dan tentu saja Rukia Kuchiki yang 'bertubuh mungil' itu tak bisa merebutnya.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Rukia mendengus kesal. "Ochi-sensei sudah datang," katanya kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu.

Grimmjow mengedikkan bahu kemudian mengikuti Rukia.

"Hei, beri aku fotonya!" seru Ichigo lirih dari belakang Grimmjow.

—

"ORIHIME INOUE"

Siswi baru itu menuliskan namanya di papan tulis. Begitu tipis hingga semua anak harus memicingkan mata untuk bisa membacanya. Gadis itu hampir tak memberi tekanan pada tulisannya, seperti orang tak bertenaga. Dia berbalik dan menghadap Ochi-sensei yang tampaknya _sweatdrop_ melihat tulisan gadis itu.

"Kau tidak makan berapa hari?" tanyanya.

"Maaf?" balas gadis itu lirih.

Ochi-sensei mengibaskan tangannya, "Lupakan saja."

"Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Tatsuki, Ori-hime," kata Ochi-sensei setengah mengeja nama gadis itu. Dia menunjuk bangku kosong di deretan paling belakang di sebelah gadis tomboy, Tatsuki Arisawa.

Ochi-sensei menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat siswi baru itu berjalan menuju bangkunya. Begitu pula siswa-siswa di kelas itu—ikut memandang Orihime. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, penampilannya benar-benar luar biasa...

"Aneh," celetuk Ichigo dengan wajah bosan.

"Dia kesasar," tambah Ikkaku Maddarame di bangku depannya.

"Dia mau ikut _cosplay_," kali ini Shinji Hirako geleng-geleng.

Pakaian yang dikenakan Orihime sebenarnya umum digunakan bangsa Eropa... pada awal abad ke-19; pakaian bergaya _maid_ dengan rok agak mengembang, sepatu lars hampir selutut. Pakaian terusan itu terlihat ramai dengan renda dan pita di beberapa sisi juga di lengan panjangnya. Semuanya berwarna hitam. Sekilas seperti akan hadir di pemakaman—namun lebih mirip dengan yang dimakamkan. Kulit gadis itu benar-benar putih dan wajahnya pucat. Ditambah lagi dengan matanya yang menyorot dingin dan kosong.

"Mirip _zombie_," Rukia ikut menambahkan.

Grimmjow tak berkomentar apapun. Menurutnya itu adalah seni. Tentu saja dipandang dari sudut pandang seorang fortografer sepertinya. Hobi fotografinya kadang membuatnya memandang sesuatu dari sudut berbeda dari orang lain; seni.

"Hei, Grimm, pinjam kameramu!" seru Ichigo lirih kemudian mengambil kamera dari tas Grimmjow.

"Klik!" lampu _blitz_ menyala. Ichigo memotret Orihime.

"Hei!" seru Grimmjow kaget lalu merebut kameranya.

"Jaegerjaquez!" Ochi-sensei mendelik ke arah Grimmjow. "Kau bisa mengambil gambarnya di luar jam pelajaran," lanjutnya sebal kemudian memukulkan penggarisnya ke papan tulis untuk mengembalikan konsentrasi siswa.

"Sialan kau!" umpat Grimmjow lirih. Ichigo nyengir geli.

Dari bangkunya, Orihime menatap Grimmjow yang ada di deretan ketiga dengan tatapan dingin. Grimmjow menoleh. Dia balik menatap Orihime canggung kemudian kembali menghadap papan tulis.

'Apa-apaan dia itu! Membuatku merinding saja!' serunya dalam hati sambil menelan ludah.

— 0 —

Sementara itu di kediaman Rangiku Matsumoto,

"Belum ada petunjuk pelakunya?"

"Belum."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lanjutkan penyelidikan terhadap warga sekitar."

Polisi itu memberi hormat kemudian melangkah keluar rumah meninggalkan pria bermantel hitam itu di dekat bekas genangan darah. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia sedang berpikir keras.

"Detektif," seorang pria berambut merah muncul di belakang pria bermantel itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya pria pertama tanpa menoleh.

Pria berambut merah itu terdiam sejenak. "Nihil."

Selama beberapa saat keduanya terdiam. Kemudian pria pertama membalikkan badan dan memberi isyarat pada pria kedua untuk mengikutinya keluar.

"Tak ada apapun di benda itu?" tanya pria pertama setelah berada di bawah pohon di pinggir jalan.

"Tidak. Tidak ada sidik jari atau apapun," kata pria kedua seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon.

"Hanya saja..." pria kedua canggung, "forensik memastikan kalau benda ini asli," lanjutnya membuat pria pertama terbelalak. Pria kedua mengeluarkan plastik transparan dari balik jaketnya. Di dalam plastik itu ada sekuntum mawar hitam yang ditemukan menancap di dada Rangiku.

Pria pertama meraih plastik itu, mengangkatnya sejajar dengan mata. Dia mencoba memercayai kalau mawar berkelopak hitam itu ada.

Kedua pria itu adalah Detektif Kepolisian Karakura yang menangani bagian pembunuhan. Pria pertama adalah Detektif Byakuya Kuchiki; seorang detektif yang terkenal dalam memecahkan kasus pembunuhan berantai. Usianya baru 28 tahun, tapi dia sudah amat ahli. Yang kedua adalah partnernya, Renji Abarai, baru saja dipindahkan ke Kepolisian Karakura karena keahliannya melacak jejak pembunuh. Usianya dua tahun lebih muda dari Byakuya.

Namun sepertinya keahlian mereka benar-benar diuji kali ini. Pembunuh itu sama sekali tak meninggalkan jejak selain bercak sepatu berlumpurnya yang bisa berasal dari manapun karena semalam hujan. Dan sialnya lagi; tak ada saksi mata.

"_Dead end_," desah Renji kemudian menutup matanya sejenak.

— 0 —

"Oke, tugas selanjutnya adalah mencari obyek apapun yang pantas untuk pameran fotografi sekolah kita bulan depan," Gin-sensei memberikan tugasnya di akhir sesi ekstrakulikuler fotorafi hari ini.

'Kadang aku kepikiran, bagaimana Gin-sensei bisa menangkap obyek di kamera dengan mata tertutup begitu,' celetuk Grimmjow dalam hati.

"Ada pertanyaan, Jaegerjaquez?" Gin-sensei membuyarkan lamunan Grimmjow.

"Eh... oh... ti-tidak, Sensei," jawab Grimmjow gelagapan.

"Well, cukup sampai di sini pertemuan kali ini," akhirnya Gin-sensei mengakhiri pertemuan itu. Murid-murid langsung berdesakkan keluar setelah memberi salam.

"Fiuh... melelahkan sekali hari ini," gumam Grimmjow setelah keluar gerbang sekolah.

Dia melirik arlojinya, 16.45, kemudian menatap langit yang mulai kelabu. 'Belum terlalu sore...' batinnya.

"Hm... sekalian cari obyek saja!" seru pemuda berambut biru itu lirih kemudian melenggang ke arah jalan setapak di dekat sekolah. Itu adalah jalan pintas yang sering digunakan oleh Grimmjow untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Satu yang dilupakan Grimmjow; daerah itu melewati pinggiran Las Noches—tempat pembunuhan yang baru saja terjadi.

—

"_Just don't move~_" gumam Grimmjow sambil mengarahkan kameranya ke seekor kupu-kupu hitam besar yang hinggap di bunga mawar. Dia kini berada di pinggir pemukiman Las Noches.

"Klik!" Grimmjow mengambil gambar kupu-kupu itu tepat sebelum makhluk itu terbang. "Lumayan," ujarnya sambil melihat hasil potretannya. Dia pun berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan senyum puas.

"Deg!" belum genap satu langkah dia kembali berhenti. Matanya terpaku pada rumah yang tak jauh dari pepohonan tempatnya berdiri. Sebuah rumah yang halamannya dikelilingi garis polisi; rumah Rangiku Matsumoto. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya tertegun. Tapi gadis yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah itu.

"Orihime?" Grimmjow tak percaya. Dia mengamati gerak-gerik gadis itu. Kameranya juga ikut beraksi mengabadikan tiap gerakan gadis itu.

Orihime berdiri mematung di depan pintu rumah. Lalu berbicara sendiri. Sesaat kemudian dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari keranjang piknik yang dibawanya; rangkaian mawar merah yang kemudian diletakkannya di atas keset. Gadis itu lalu berbalik. Dia menatap lurus ke pohon tempat Grimmjow bersembunyi, sepertinya dia tahu dia sedang diawasi. Beruntung Grimmjow berada di balik pohon yang cukup besar sehingga Orihime tak melihatnya. Tapi tetap saja jantung pemuda itu berdegup kencang.

Grimmjow terus memotret Orihime hingga gadis itu meninggalkan rumah Rangiku menuju arah berlawanan dengan Grimmjow. Dia menunggu hingga siswi baru itu menghilang di balik rumah besar di tikungan. Pemuda jangkung itu pun keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan satu alis terangkat.

'Sebenarnya siapa dia itu?' batinnya sambil menatap rangkaian mawar yang ditinggalkan Orihime di rumah Rangiku dari kejauhan.

— 0 —

"Hm... hm..." pemuda itu bersenandung santai dari balik kursi tingginya. Dia tampak menikmati musik bernuansa opera yang mengalun lembut dari piringan hitam di sebelahnya.

"Inoue," ujarnya beberapa saat kemudian.

Gadis berpakaian maid—yang tak lain adalah Orihime Inoue—yang sedang menuangkan sesuatu berwarna merah pekat dari botol anggur itu langsung berhenti bergerak.

"Apa sudah kau sampaikan 'ucapan terima kasihku'?" tanya pemuda itu.

Orihime segera meletakkan botol dan menyodorkan gelas anggur pada pemuda itu. "Sudah, Tuan Muda," jawabnya datar.

Si pemuda menyeruput sedikit cairan dalam gelas itu. "_Delisioso_*," komentarnya tampak menikmati cairan itu.

"Apa ada orang lain di sana?" tanyanya lagi.

Orihime terdiam sejenak. Wajah dinginnya tampak sedang mengingat-ingat. "Ada."

"Hm?" pemuda itu langsung berhenti minum dan mengernyit ke arah Orihime. "Maksudmu Jaegerjaquez?"

Gadis berambut cokelat itu mengangguk kecil. Si pemuda memutar matanya tak peduli. Dia kembali menikmati minuman berbau amis itu.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah?" pemuda itu mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada yang spesial," jawab Orihime datar. Dia berdiri tegap di sebelah pemuda itu. Menemani tuannya menikmati mentari yang tertelan malam dari jendela besar di hadapan mereka. Semburat cahaya oranye yang perlahan memudar jadi hitam yang membuat pemuda itu senang karena senja telah tiba.

"Kau menemukan 'mainan' baru?" pemuda itu memutar-mutar gelasnya hingga darah di dalamnya bergejolak.

Orihime menatap tuannya itu tak mengerti. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. "Ada satu yang saya suka," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kemudian kembali menatap mentari yang tinggal cahayanya saja. Pemuda itu ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

Wajah Tatsuki melayang di benak gadis misterius itu.

— 0 —

_I'm a living corpse but I have no reason to live._

_

* * *

_

**.to-be-continued.**

**

* * *

**

**S' Corner:**

Ne~ karena 'kembaran' saya kali ini sedang berhalangan hadir jadi saya yang menggantikannya! *tepuk tangan*

Oke, pertama-tama mari kita berkenalan, boku no na wa Ankoku Saite da! Atau panggil saja Sasa~ XDD

Minna-tama, sankyuu untuk review dan yang sudah rela fave fic abal ini. Untuk review sudah dibalas melalui PM (yang punya account FFN). Khusus **Fun-Ny Chan**, sankyuu udah review dan salam kenal juga~! XDD

Yosh! Untuk chapter pertama ini sudah ada kejelasan *?* dari prolog yang membuat saya agak geli dengan sebutan 'gadis' dan 'wanita'. Jadi, saya rasa Reader-tama sudah tahu siapa mereka! *plakk*. Oya, karena berdasarkan diskusi dengan 'partner in crime' Nana, akhirnya disepakati kalo rate-nya diganti M [for bloody]~

Nah, pemeran barunya adalah si 'Tuan Muda' alias 'pemuda' (dan lagi-lagi saya geli mendengarnya). Tapi ini DEMI kemisteriusan fic ini! *dipanggang*. Kalo ada yang berminat mengetahui cerita selanjutnya bisa lihat spoiler di blog saya **naitoankoku**(dot)**blogspot**(dot)**com**

Ne~ silakan tebak siapa pemuda itu dengan me-_review_! *halah*

—

Note: * _Delicious_


	3. The Another New Student

Grimmjow menatap kosong layar komputernya. Jarinya menekan tombol panah kanan dan kiri berkali-kali. Tapi matanya sama sekali tak berkonsentrasi pada gambar-gambar yang bergantian tampil di layar itu—dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

'Mungkinkah dia pelaku pembunuhan Rangiku?' pikirnya bimbang. Dia menghentikan jemarinya, mengerling singkat pada gambar di layar itu.

"Ugh!" Grimmjow menyerah. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya. Membiarkan gambar tersebut menatapnya. Tatapan kosong obyek berwajah pucat itu, Orihime Inoue—siswi baru mencurigakan yang dilihatnya sedang meletakkan rangkaian mawar merah di rumah Rangiku tadi sore. Sebuah perbuatan—yang menurut Grimmjow—ambigu.

* * *

**.B.L.A.C.K. : .R.O.S.E.S.**

a fic by Ankoku Naito

—

Bleach © Tite Kubo

—

2 | The Another New Student

* * *

"Grimm, kau sudah mengerjakan?" tanya Ikkaku saat istirahat keesokan harinya.

Grimmjow yang masih sibuk mengatur fotonya di kamera mengangguk singkat.

"Tumben!" sahut Shinji mencemooh.

Grimmjow nyengir. "Aku sudah menyalin milik Momo tadi pagi!" ujarnya kemudian terkekeh.

"Curang kau!" seru Ichigo seraya melempar buku di dekatnya ke Grimmjow.

Ya, kegiatan normal di kelas itu saat istirahat jam pertama; mencontek tugas. Suatu kegiatan yang tak pernah absen dari agenda keempat siswa pemalas itu. Dan tentu saja yang jadi korban pencontekan adalah Momo Hinamori—gadis rajin nan polos yang terpandai di XII IA-1.

"Yo! Minna!" tiba-tiba seorang siswa datang menghampiri kelompok itu. Siswa yang memiliki bulu mata terlentik di SMU Karakura, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yumichika Ayasegawa—sahabat Ikkaku dari kelas sebelah.

"Ada apa?" seru Ikkaku yang sewot karena konsentrasinya terganggu.

"Ada yang ingin kukenalkan pada kalian," Yumichika cuek. Dia menunjuk pemuda yang berdiri mematung di sebelahnya.

Keempat siswa itu mendongak. Setengah melongo mereka menatap pemuda kurus di sebelah Yumichika. Pemuda—yang bisa dibilang—sejenis Orihime; berkulit putih pucat, mata sendu, dan wajah dingin. Hanya saja yang ini masih terlihat 'hidup' dengan tatapan matanya yang fokus.

"Hai," sapa pemuda itu datar.

"Hai," balas Ichigo, Ikkaku, dan Shinji sama datarnya.

"Klik!" tanpa sadar Grimmjow menekan _shutter_ kameranya yang terarah ke pemuda itu.

"Eh... maaf!" ujar Grimmjow malu. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum masam membuat Grimmjow merasa tidak enak.

"Perkenalkan, Ulquiorra Schiffer, murid baru di kelasku," Yumichika memulihkan keadaan.

Grimmjow, dkk pun berkenalan dengan Ulquiorra dan mereka mengobrol selama sisa waktu istirahat. Mereka 'menceramahi' Ulquiorra tentang serba-serbi SMU Karakura. Mulai dari guru terbaik hingga gosip terpanas di kalangan siswa. Tapi sepertinya murid baru itu tidak begitu memperhatikan. Dia hanya diam sambil memandang gadis pucat di sudut ruangan yang sedari tadi menatap kosong ke luar jendela.

"Orihime," Ulquiorra menoleh saat Ikkaku berbicara.

"Namanya Orihime Inoue. Dia juga baru saja pindah. Kudengar dari Spanyol," lanjut Ikkaku turut memandang Orihime.

"Dari Spanyol? Bukankah kau juga, Ulquiorra?" Yumichika sedikit kaget. Ulquiorra mengangguk pendek. Sepertinya pemuda berwajah datar itu tidak suka bicara.

Tiba-tiba Orihime menoleh ke arah kelompok itu. Mereka buru-buru buang muka. Kecuali Ulquiorra yang balas menatapnya kemudian tersenyum. Tapi Orihime langsung memalingkan wajah.

"Dia memang begitu. Aneh!" seru Shinji ketus. Entah kenapa dia tak menyukai Orihime.

Ulquiorra menatap Shinji—tampak sebal. Seolah yang dikatai adalah teman dekatnya

"Apa?" tanya Shinji bingung. Ulquiorra menggeleng.

Grimmjow meneatap aneh Ulquiorra. Terbesit curiga di pikirannya. Kecurigaan yang menjalar dari prasangkanya terhadap Orihime. Tapi dia segera mengusir rasa itu. 'Tidak mungkin mereka saling kenal!' sanggahnya pada diri sendiri.

**— ****46.44 —**

'Sepertinya harus menyelidiki gadis itu. Lagipula, bunga mawar itu...'

"Sadar! Woi!" Ichigo memukul dahi Grimmjow.

"Sakit, bodoh!" Grimmjow mengelus dahinya.

"Gubrak!"

"Haha... sudah kubilang 'sadar'!" Ichigo terkekeh geli melihat Grimmjow jatuh tersandung batu.

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?" Shinji ikut tertawa.

Untung saja mereka pulang agak terlambat, jadi sekolah sudah sepi. Mujur bagi Grimmjow karena tak ada yang menertawakannya selain kedua sahabatnya itu.

Grimmjow bangkit sambil meruntuk sebal.

"Kita kemana sekarang?" tanya Shinji.

"Ke..." ucapan Grimmjow terpotong ketika Orihime melintas di depannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ishigo bingung melihat ekspresi Grimmjow. Dia dan Shinji ikut menatap siswi misterius itu.

Akhirnya Grimmjow menceritakan kejadian sore kemarin pada kedua sohibnya itu. Ichigo dan Shinji pun tertarik dengan rencana Grimmjow membuntuti Orihime setelah melihat potret kejadian itu. Dan tanpa menunda lagi mereka melakukannya saat itu juga.

—

"_You gotta be kidding!"_ seru Shinji lirih saat ketiga sahabat itu berhasil membuntuti Orihime hingga 'rumah'nya.

"Tak kusangka rumahnya pun sekuno orangnya," gumam Ichigo yang mengintip di sebelah Shinji.

Rumah Orihime; sebuah pondok sederhana bergaya kuno, kecil tapi berhalaman luas, dan bisa dibilang mirip pondok penyihir tengah hutan di dongeng—karena pepohonan mengelilingi rumah itu. Yang lebih mengagetkan lagi pondok itu berada tepat di belakang Castillo de Las Noches yang terkenal angker.

"Klik!" Grimmjow mengambil gambar Orihime yang sedang membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Apa dia sebegitu miskinnya sampai tinggal di sini?" celetuk Shinji dengan wajah merendahkan. Ichigo hanya diam dengan alis hampir tertaut. Sementara Grimmjow masih sibuk memotret setiap gerakan Orihime. Ketiga pemuda itu bersembunyi di balik alang-alang tingginya melebihi mereka. Sungguh bukan lingkungan yang baik untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal.

Tiba-tiba Orihime menoleh ke arah mereka. Ichigo buru-buru menarik Grimmjow sebelum gadis itu melihatnya. Orihime memperhatikan persembunyian itu agak lama. Sepertinya dia menyadari keberadaan siswa-siswa bandel itu dari cahaya yang terpantul dari lensa kamera Grimmjow. Beruntung tak lama kemudian dia masuk ke rumahnya setelah meletakkan sesuatu di bawah meja pekarangan.

"Fiuh..." ketiga pemuda itu mendesah lega.

Tanpa ketiga pemuda itu sadari, sepasang mata mengawasi mereka. Seorang pemuda yang hanya duduk diam di ruangan di balik jendela besar yang setengah tertutup gorden merah darah—sebuah ruangan di Castillo de Las Noches yang menghadap ke rumah Orihime. Dia telah mengawasi kehadiran Grimmjow, dkk sejak mereka datang dari ruangan di lantai tiga kastil itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "_Te encontré... *"_

**— ****46.44 —**

"Tatsuki bodoh! Bisa-bisanya ponsel ketinggalan di kelas!"

Tatsuki mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Cerobohnya dia meninggalkan ponselnya di laci meja kelas. Dan sialnya lagi dia baru sadar kalau ponselnya tidak ada setelah makan malam. Dia bisa saja mengambilnya besok. Tapi besok hari Minggu, mustahil sekolah buka. Untung masih pukul 20.30, kemungkinan besar penjaga sekolah masih ada.

'Semoga Shuuhei-san belum pulang!" batinnya cemas.

Gadis tomboy itu mengayuh sepedanya cepat-cepat. Dia terpaksa melewati jalan memutar karena jalan pintas melalui Las Noches terlalu berbahaya di malam hari. Setelah polisi mengumumkan kalau kemungkinan besar pelaku pembunuhan Rangiku masih berada di daerah itu, Las Noches jadi lebih sepi dari biasanya.

Tak lama kemudian Tatsuki sampai di SMU Karakura. Beruntung gerbangnya tidak terkunci. Dia memarkirkan sepedanya di pos satpam dan bergegas menuju gedung sekolah.

"Glek!" gadis itu menelan ludah—tampak amat gugup.

Gedung SMU Karakura bukanlah pemandangan yang bagus di malam hari. Apalagi di musim hujan seperti ini, kabut tipis membuat gedung tersebut terkesan dingin dan menyeramkan. Konon sekolah itu tadinya rumah sakit—dan tentu saja tak ada sekolah yang tidak luput dari cerita horor jika awalnya rumah sakit.

"Sepertinya aku pulang saja," gumamnya. Dia baru sampai koridor pertama tapi keringat dingin sudah membasahi tubuhnya. Bulu tengkuknya pun berdiri hanya karena lampu di koridor kedua berkedip-kedip dari kejauhan. Padahal kelasnya ada di koridor keenam yang notabene koridor paling belakang.

Tatsuki membalikkan badannya untuk pulang.

_'Penakut!'_ tiba-tiba Ichigo muncul di benaknya. Mengejeknya dengan tampang super menyebalkan.

"Cih! Aku bukan penakut!" serunya sebal kemudian kembali membalikkan badannya—mengurungkan niat untuk pulang. Dia berjalan dengan langkah dihentak-hentakkan dan meruntuk dalam hati. Gadis itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan 'lampu menyala di sepanjang koridor'. Yah, walaupun remang-remang.

Tapi...

"Deg!" langkah Tatsuki terhenti di depan koridor kelima.

"Kenapa lampunya mati?" pikirnya heran saat melihat koridor yang gelap gulita itu. Lagi-lagi dia hampir saja berbalik. Tapi akhirnya dia memantapkan diri dengan berbekal senter yang dibawanya.

'Rasanya ada yang tidak beres...'

—

"Brakk!"

Tak jauh dari tempat Tatsuki berada, seorang pria muda terkurung di sebuah ruangan gelap. Dia berjalan mundur hingga menabrak meja di belakangnya. Tangannya menyapu arsip-arsip di meja itu hingga berserakan di lantai.

Dia menahan tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh sambil menahan perih yang tercipta dari luka-lukanya. Luka di pipi kiri yang mencoreng tato 69-nya. Rambut indigonya juga lengket karena cipratan darah. Begitu juga tangan kanannya yang mencengkeram golok. Bukan darah orang lain, tapi darah dari tubuhnya sendiri yang terkoyak di beberapa bagian.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya!" serunya. Matanya tampak sangat awas mengawasi keadaan di ruang gelap itu. Tak ada sinar selain cahaya redup lampu yang menyusup dari luar ruangan.

"Tap," seseorang melangkah lambat tak jauh di depan pria itu. Perlahan tubuhnya yang tersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang muncul. Pria itu terkejut melihat sosok penyerangnya itu—seorang gadis.

"Kau!" pria itu tak percaya pada penglihatannya.

"Hm?" gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya. Mata abu-abu mudanya berkilat terkena cahaya.

"Orihime Inoue?" pria itu meyakinkan dirinya.

"_Ah, benar. Namaku Orihime Inoue,"_ kata gadis itu seolah baru saja diingatkan siapa namanya. Dia mengerling singkat ke belati di tangan kanannya yang ternoda darah.

Pria itu mengacungkan goloknya ke arah Orihime, "Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini!"

Orihime tersenyum dingin, _"Shuuhei Hisagi,"_ dia memutar belatinya, _"Tuanku ingin kau mati,"_ dan...

"Sring!" dia mengayunkan belatinya ke pria itu. Beruntung Shuuhei—pria itu—dapat menangkisnya.

Shuuhei mendorong gadis itu hingga dia mundur beberapa langkah. "Kau gila!" serunya.

"_Tidakkah kau ingat?"_ Orihime mendekati Shuuhei, _"Tiga tahun lalu kau mengambil sesuatu dari kastil itu. Sesuatu yang sekarang ada di sakumu."_

Shuuhei terbelalak kaget. Pikirannya melayang ke tiga tahun lalu—hari ketika dia mengambil sebuah benda dari Castillo de Las Noches. Dia bersama seorang temannya, Kira Izuru.

Pria itu merogoh sakunya. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk bunga mawar berwarna merah darah. Dia mengamatinya sejenak.

"Kau..."

"Jlebb!" belum sempat Shuuhei menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Orihime telah menancapkan belatinya ke perut Shuuhei.

"_Benar, itu milikku,"_ ujar Orihime kemudian merebut jepit rambut itu dari Shuuhei.

"Argh!" pria itu mengerang ketika gadis mengerikan itu mencabut belatinya. Darah segar langsung membasahi kemeja putihnya. Tangan kirinya berusaha menutup luka itu. Lalu ia tersungkur.

"_Harusnya kau menjauhi kastil itu. Sama seperti yang orang lain lakukan,"_ ujar gadis itu lalu berbalik pergi.

Shuuhei menggigit bibirnya—berusaha menahan sakit. Darah yang ia keluarkan semakin banyak. Sama banyaknya dengan hal-hal yang tiba-tiba menyerbu benaknya; Kira Izuru yang ditemukan gantung diri beberapa minggu lalu dan tempat dia mengambil jepit rambut itu.

"Kau tak mungkin pemiliknya."

Orihime menghentikan langkahnya.

"Benda itu kuambil dari peti mati seseorang yang ditinggalkan di kastil itu. Mustahil kalau kau pemiliknya!" seru Shuuhei.

Orihime tersenyum, _"Begitukah?"_ dia menoleh.

"Jrash!" kali ini Shuuhei ganti menyerang gadis itu.

Mata Orihime terbelalak sejenak menatap hasil perbuatan Shuuhei. Dia menatap tangan kenannya—yang kini tergeletak di lantai bersama belatinya. Ya, Shuuhei telah menebas tangannya. Namun tak ada darah yang menetes dari potongan itu. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Shuuhei sama terbelalaknya dengan Orihime.

"_Hh,"_ wajah Orihime kembali ke ekspresi dinginnya. _"Harusnya kau tahu..."_ dia menyambar belati dengan tangan kirinya lalu menyerang Shuuhei dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Shuuhei tampak kewalahan menghadapi serangan Orihime. Akibatnya, badannya tak luput dari irisan belati. Kondisinya tak memungkinkan untuk melawan kekuatan Orihime yang di atas normal. Kehabisan banyak darah juga membuat kesadarannya perlahan hilang.

Namun akhirnya nasib baik berpihak padanya...

"Slash!" satu sayatan tepat di leher Orihime membuat gadis itu berhenti bergerak. Dan...

"Brukk!" dia tersungkur.

"Ugh," Shuuhei jatuh berlutut. Ditatapnya luka di perutnya yang masih saja mengeluarkan darah.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya Shuuhei berjalan tertatih-tatih. Tangan kirinya menutup luka perut sementara tangan lain memandunya menyusuri tembok menuju pintu. Dia meraih grendel pintu. Terkunci. Terpaksa dia menghantamkan tubuhnya ke pintu itu. Hampir saja ia menyerah ketika pintu itu berdebam terbuka.

Pria itu sudah di ambang pintu ketika didengarnya seseorang mendesis tepat di telinganya.

"_Te tengo... **"_

"Jlebb!" belati sepanjang 30 cm itu menembus tengkuknya dan menyembul dari mulutnya yang ternganga. Buliran merah darah langsung menetes melalui belati itu. Matanya yang terbelalak tak lagi bisa melihat. Tubuh Shuuhei ambruk.

"_Aku yang ada di peti mati itu,"_ Orihime tersenyum dingin. Lalu dengan lembut dia mencabut belatinya.

—

Beberapa saat sebelumnya, dari ruang kelas XII IA-1, Tatsuki yang telah mendapatkan kembali ponselnya berdiri tertegun. Dia yakin kalau baru saja didengarnya suara berdebam keras.

'Lihat tidak lihat...' dia menimbang-nimbang dalam hati.

"Lihat saja ah!" ternyata rasa penasarannya lebih kuat. Kini dia mengendap-endap ke arah ruang Bimbingan Konseling yang berjarak enam kelas dari kelasnya—dia yakin dari sanalah suara itu berasal. Dia sengaja mematikan senternya. Beruntung lampu di ujung koridor masih memberinya sedikit cahaya.

"Brukk!" tepat di jarak satu kelas gadis berambut pendek itu melihat sesuatu jatuh tepat di depan pintu BK.

Tatsuki memicingkan matanya. Lalu terbelalak tak percaya, 'Shuuhei-san?'

Dia tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Tapi yang ada tak jauh di depannya itu tubuh penjaga SMU Karakura yang berlumuran darah.

"Siapa itu?" gumam Tatsuki ketakutan saat menyadari ada orang lain di sebelah tubuh Shuuhei. Sosoknya tak terlihat jelas. Hanya sepatu lars hitamnya.

"Clapp!"

"Hua!" gadis itu menjerit kaget ketika sebuah belati melesat dan menancap di kusen jendela tepat di dekat telinganya. Dia langsung mengambil langkah seribu ke depan sekolah.

"Bruk!" dia menabrak seseorang di koridor lima.

"Hantu!" jeritnya lagi ketika melihat makhluk berwajah pucat yang ditabraknya.

"Aku..." makhluk itu tak menyelesaikan perkataannya. Dia hanya bisa menatap bingung Tatsuki yang sudah kabur.

"...murid baru," katanya pada diri sendiri sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

—

"Srekk," Orihime sedang menarik jasad Shuuhei di koridor ketika dia menyadari seseorang sedang menatapnya.

Gadis itu mendongak dengan tatapan dingin. Pemuda berkulit pucat yang berdiri mematung di depan kelas XII IA-2 itu tak bergerak sama sekali. Matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata Orihime.

Setelah beberapa detik bertatapan, Orihime kembali menyeret tubuh Shuuhei. Dia melewati pemuda pucat itu begitu saja. Ulquiorra Schiffer.

**— ****46.44 —**

_I lost sight of an enemy. I did not notice the pit. I am foolish._

[the GazettE – HESITATING MEANS DEATH]

* * *

**.to-be-continued.**

**

* * *

**

**N&S' Corner:**

Naito: I'm back minna-sama! *lambai tangan ala miss unipres*

Saite: Me too! *nendang Nana*

Naito: Dua minggu saya absen dan kamu perlakukan saya seenaknya! *jotos Sasa*

Saite: SUTOPU! (baca: STOP) *lambai bendera putih*

Naito: Ada yang mau protes karena Shuuhei-san saya bunuh?

Saite: Kami nggak menerima protes! *dibekep Nana*

Naito: Sebenarnya protes dalam bentuk apapun diterima. Mau flame silakan...

Saite: Yosh! Nanti flamernya kami beri paket _black rose_! *ditendang Nana*

Orihime: *nongol tiba-tiba* Ada kiriman dari Tuan Muda, Nona-nona... *nyodorin rangkaian _black roses_*

Saite: Belum disuruh keluar tahu! *lempar rangkaian lewat jendela*

Orihime: Juga Tuan Muda minta... kalian dibunuh! *ngeluarin belati*

Naito n Saite: MUKYAA! *lari-lari gaje*

Saite: REBIU MINNA-TAMA~~~ *loncat dari jendela*

Orihime: Terima kasih

_Bzzzz...tt~ Saluran terputus..._

—

Note: _* I found you - ** I got you_


	4. False Confession

"A-aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Semuanya begitu gelap. Yang kutahu seseorang berdiri di sana dan mungkin saja dia pembunuh Shuuhei-san. Lalu dia melempar belatinya ke arahku dan aku lari. Be-begitu seingatku," Tatsuki menjelaskan dengan nada cepat. Suaranya sedikit gemetar saat teringat kejadian tadi malam.

Byakuya Kuchiki yang duduk di seberang meja hanya bisa diam dan menatap gadis yang masih _shock_ itu. Interogasi saksi pembunuhan di pagi hari sungguh bukan 'sarapan' yang baik.

* * *

**.B.L.A.C.K. : .R.O.S.E.S.**

a fic by Ankoku Naito

—

Bleach © Tite Kubo

—

3 | False Confession

* * *

Ruang interogasi berukuran 4x4 meter itu terkesan dingin bagi Tatsuki. Gadis itu melirik ke sekitarnya bekali-kali. Sudah satu jam dia di sana tapi tetap belum terbiasa dengan ruangan tak berventilasi itu. Dia ada di sana untuk memberikan kesaksiannya tentang peristiwa tadi malam—pembunuhan Shuuhei Hisagi.

"Hanya itu?" Byakuya mengembalikan konsentrasi Tatsuki.

"Iya," Tatsuki mengangguk kikuk.

Byakuya mengetukkan pulpennya ke meja, "Kau bisa keluar," katanya.

Tatsuki pun beranjak dari kursinya, "Terima kasih," katanya sambil membungkuk. Kemudian ia melangkah pergi.

"Kami mungkin akan memerlukanmu lagi," ujar Byakuya sebelum gadis itu menutup pintu.

Pria berwajah dingin itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke berkas di depannya. Dia meniti sejenak tiap kata di _file_ itu—data diri Tatsuki Arisawa. Lalu dia menggeleng sambil mengerutkan dahi. Dia pun membuka lembar berikutnya. Wajahnya tampak sangat berkosentrasi pada berkas yang satu ini. Datanya rumpang di beberapa bagian dan hanya sedikit asal usul pemilik data itu yang tertulis di sana—data si pelapor.

"Tok... tok... tok...," Byakuya berhenti membaca.

"Masuk!" serunya.

Pintu pun terbuka dan seorang pemuda pucat masuk ke ruang itu. Dia memandang Byakuya sejenak sebelum akhirnya detektif itu mempersilakannya duduk.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer?" tanya Byakuya.

Pemuda yang ternyata Ulquiorra itu mengangguk, "Benar."

"Apa kau asli orang Karakura?" tanya Byakuya tanpa basa-basi.

"Maaf?" Ulquiorra balik bertanya.

Byakuya menunjukkan berkas Ulquiorra, "Datamu banyak yang tidak lengkap," katanya.

"Oh," pemuda itu mendesah. "Aku baru saja pindah dari Spanyol minggu lalu—kalau itu yang Anda maksud," jelasnya.

"Oke," Byakuya mengangguk.

"Jadi..." detektif muda itu memulai interogasinya, "apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah tadi malam?"

"Mengambil arlojiku yang tertinggal," jawab Ulquiorra singkat.

"Benarkah?" Byakuya menatap tajam ke mata Ulquiorra.

"Anda bisa tanya pada _partner_ Anda. Dia baru saja mengambil arlojinya," Ulquiorra balas memandang Byakuya.

"Dia tidak bohong," Renji Abarai masuk begitu saja ke ruang itu. Dia meletakkan plastik berisi arloji di depan Byakuya kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah pria itu.

Byakuya mengamati arloji itu. Dia membaca inisial di baliknya, 'U.S'—Ulquiorra Schiffer. Sejenak dia merasa aneh dengan sebuah simbol—yang entah apa itu—yang tertoreh di atas inisial tersebut.

"Apa kau melihat pembunuhnya?" tanya Byakuya seraya meletakkan kembali arloji Ulquiorra di meja.

"Tidak," satu jawaban singkat yang membuat kedua detektif itu memasang wajah curiga terlontar dengan cepat dari mulut Ulquiorra.

"Kau sepertinya yakin sekali," Renji mencondongkan tubuhnya—seolah Ulquiorra tidak cukup jelas dipandang.

"Aku percaya pada mataku," jawab Ulquiorra singkat.

"Ehem," Byakuya berdeham, Renji pun kembali ke posisi duduk yang benar. "Kau bilang pada laporan tadi malam kalau kau melihat noda darah di sepanjang lantai koridor enam saat barusan datang," pria itu sepertinya berusaha memojokkan posisi Ulquiorra.

"Benar," kata pemuda itu singkat.

Byakuya membaca _notes_-nya, "Dari kesaksian Tatsuki, dia bilang dia bertemu denganmu di akhir koridor lima. Dan dia baru saja berlari dari koridor enam ketika pembunuh itu melemparnya dengan belati," dia mengalihkan matanya ke Ulquiorra, "Jadi, berapa menit jarak kedua koridor itu?"

"Anda menganggap saya berbohong?" Ulquiorra balik bertanya. Tak ada yang berubah dari ekspresi dinginnya—bahkan saat ia dipojokkan seperti itu.

"Apakah mungkin dalam waktu satu menit seseorang menyeret mayat itu melewati koridor sejauh 200 meter lalu menghilang begitu saja saat kau datang?" Renji turut memojokkan pemuda itu.

Ulquiorra terdiam.

"Kau berada di jalan pintas antar koridor yang pertama saat bertemu Tatsuki kan?" tanya Byakuya.

"Ya," ujar Ulquiorra, "Dan jalan pintas itu ada di 20 meter pertama koridor enam," lanjutnya dengan nada agak mengalah.

"Jadi, kau benar melihatnya kan?" kata Renji dengan lambat.

"Apakah Tatsuki tidak bilang kalau lampu koridor itu mati dan semuanya gelap?" Ulquiorra balik bertanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melihat noda darah itu?" balas Byakuya agak jengkel.

Ulquiorra merogoh saku jaketnya lalu meletakkan senter kecil di meja, "Itu tak mungkin menerangi sepanjang koridor hingga aku bisa melihat ada orang lain di sana."

Byakuya dan Renji berpandangan. Tampaknya mereka sudah tidak tahan dengan 'teori' Ulquiorra yang malah berusaha balik memojokkan mereka.

"Baiklah, kau bisa keluar," kata Byakuya kemudian.

Ulquiorra mengangguk lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" ujar Byakuya setelah pintu tertutup.

"Patut dicurigai," jawab Renji.

**— 46.44 —**

Sementara itu di pusat Kota Karakura, Ichigo, Grimmjow, dan Shinji tengah mengobrol di sebuah kedai di dekat taman kota. Dua _notebook_ tergeletak terbuka di meja mereka. Layar keduanya menampilkan gambar-gambar yang hampir sama; foto-foto yang berpusat pada satu obyek, Orihime Inoue. Ya, foto itu adalah hasil 'penyelidikan' abal ketiga siswa bandel itu kemarin.

"Kau sudah dengar tentang pembunuhan Shuuhei-san?" tanya Ichigo sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke layar untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

Shinji mengerling singkat, "Hm... kabar itu cepat sekali tersebar. Padahal baru tadi malam," katanya kembali menatap _notebook_-nya sendiri.

"Tatsuki dan Ulquiorra jadi saksi di kepolisian. Sial sekali mereka itu," Grimmjow setengah bergumam. Tampaknya dia yang paling santai; duduk malas sambil menatap langit pagi.

"Si pucat itu juga?" tanya Shinji.

"Iya," Grimmjow meminum jus jambunya, "Katanya dia juga ada di sekolah tadi malam. Bahkan dia yang melapor pada polisi," lanjutnya membuat Ichigo dan Shinji menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Tahu dari mana kau?" selidik Ichigo.

"Tatsuki sms aku tadi pagi-pagi sekali. Detektif Kuchiki yang memberitahunya," jawab pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?" guman Ichigo kembali menatap layar _notebook_-nya.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan Rukia," sahut Shinji setengah bersenandung.

Ichigo langsung melempar pandangan tidak senang pada Shinji. Seolah dia ingin memakan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Shinji benar. Sejak kau jadian dengan Rukia kau jauh dari Tatsuki. Padahal dia sahabatmu dari kecil," ujar Grimmjow yang dibalas dengan acungan jempol oleh Shinji.

Ekspresi Ichigo berubah canggung, "Kau tahu kan Rukia itu agak sensitif," katanya.

"Eh, itu Tatsuki kan?" kata Shinji tiba-tiba. Ia menunjuk gadis berambut pendek yang berjalan di dekat taman.

"Oi! Tatsuki!" Grimmjow melambai pada gadis itu. Dan benar saja, ternyata memang Tatsuki.

"Hai!" balas Tatsuki seraya menghampiri ketiga pemuda itu. Wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"Sudah selesai interogasinya?" tanya Grimmjow setelah mempersilakan gadis itu duduk.

Tatsuki mengangguk, "Hanya sedikit yang bisa kujelaskan di sana," katanya. Dia mengerling ke arah Ichigo dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan ketika pemuda itu balik menatapnya.

"Kau keberatan kalau menceritakan kejadian tadi malam pada kami?" ujar Shinji. Grimmjow langsung menyodok rusuknya dengan tatapan 'kau tidak lihat wajahnya?'

"Eh, tidak apa-apa kok," kata Tatsuki yang melihat kelakuan dua temannya itu.

Akhirnya Tatsuki menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya tadi malam. Grimmjow, dkk mendengarkannya dengan serius dan mulai menyimpulkan kalau mereka juga harus 'meneliti' Ulquiorra. Dugaan mereka adalah 'Ulquiorra dan Orihime punya hubungan khusus' dan kemungkinan besar mereka berdua terlibat dalam kasus Shuuhei. Sungguh analisis yang tak berdasar kuat, tapi mereka mempercayainya.

**— 46.44 —**

"Kau memang boneka yang merepotkan, Inoue."

"Maaf, Tuan Muda. Saya tidak memberitahu Anda sebelumnya."

Pemuda itu duduk berhadapan dengan Orihime di ruang gelap yang hanya diterangi sebuah lilin. Dengan teliti dan hati-hati dia menggerakkan jarum jahitnya. Tampaknya dia berusaha mengembalikan potongan tangan kanan gadis itu ke lengannya.

"Srrt," benang itu berdesir cepat melalui pori-pori kulit Orihime.

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, "Untung kau tidak lupa membawa potongan tanganmu. Kalau tidak aku harus mencarikan yang baru untukmu," katanya.

Orihime menatap jahitan itu dengan wajah kosong. Dia tak merasa kesakitan sama sekali. Seolah yang ditatapnya itu bukan bagian dari tubuhnya.

"Apa benda itu begitu berarti bagimu?" tanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba.

"Apa orang tua Tuan Muda tidak pernah menceritakannya?" Orihime balik bertanya.

Si Tuan Muda mendongak dan membisu. Tatapannya berubah sedih, sepertinya dia menyesal telah menanyakan hal tadi pada Orihime.

"Maaf," katanya kemudian kembali menjahit.

Orihime menghela napas, "Jiwa saya ada di benda itu. Dan saya yakin Tuan Muda tidak ingin kehilangan saya," gumamnya.

"Sudah selesai," kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Orihime menatap tangannya yang kembali seperti semula. Dia menggerak-gerakkannya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Hm... sedikit mengganggu," pemuda itu menatap leher Orihime. Segaris jahitan tampak di sana—bekas luka serangan Shuuhei yang lain.

Kening pemuda itu berkerut sejenak. Orihime hanya diam tak mengerti. Kemudian si pemuda mengambil sesuatu dari tumpukan benang jahitnya. Ternyata gulungan pita besar berwarna hitam. Dia mengulur dan memotongnya. Lalu dia mengikatkannya melingkar di leher Orihime.

_"No quiero perderte, *"_ desis pemuda itu tepat di telinga Orihime saat mengikatkan pita.

"Nah," pemuda itu kembali ke posisinya semula, "bagaimana kalau kita bermain dengan si rambut pirang itu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Orihime tersenyum, _"__Sí, Señor.__ **"_

**— 46.44 —**

_Unmei wo seou akuma no sasayaki ni azamuku._

_-Being burdened with fate I deceive with a whisper of demon.-_

[Versailles -Philarmonic Quintet- - Gekkakou]

* * *

**.to-be-continued.**

**

* * *

**

**N&S' Corner:**

Saite: Ulqui tukang boong! *makan popcorn*

Naito: Iya ih! Pantesan hidungnya mancung! *ikutan makan*

Ulquiorra: *nongol tiba-tiba* Kalo ngga boong udah ketauan dong! *nyomot popcorn*

Naito: Kamu ngga boong juga udah ketauan!

Ulquiorra: Yang bener? *melotot*

Saite: Ternyata kamu bego ya?

Ulquiorra: Hah! *cengo*

Saite: Kan Reader-tama udah dikasih tau kejadian sebenernya di chapter lalu! *nunjuk-nunjuk jidat Ulqui*

Ulquiorra: Kenapa dikasih tau! *reiatsu meningkat*

Naito: Kan saya authornya!

Saite: Bego nian ih!

Ulquiorra: Bzzt! *nembak pake Cero Oscuras*

N&S: *gosong* RE-VI-EW~~ *pingsan*

Ulquiorra: Ufufu... *bawa kabur popcorn*

—

Note: _* I don't want to lose you - ** Yes, Sir_


	5. An Unpredictable Gift

Senin, pukul 06.45,

Orihime berjalan melintasi jalan setapak di perbatasan pusat Karakura dengan Las Noches. Sepertinya kali ini gadis itu terlambat—atau mungkin sengaja terlambat—berangkat sekolah. Dia sama sekali tak terlihat tergesa-gesa. Pandangan kosongnya menatap lurus ke depan. Tak sekali pun dia menoleh untuk sekedar melihat pemandangan padang rumput yang lumayan luas di kanan kiri jalan. Kawasan itu memang sama sepinya dengan Las Noches. Hanya ada satu-dua rumah yang jaraknya berjauhan.

Tak lama kemudian gadis itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana berhalaman sangat luas. Rumah itu tampak sepi. Mungkin penghuninya pergi. Orihime menatap sejenak rumah itu dari depan gerbang berkaratnya yang terbuka lebar. Kemudian ia merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan sekuntum mawar hitam yang masih basah. Dia meletakkan mawar itu di kotak surat. Sejenak ia menatap nama keluarga yang tertera di kotak surat itu lalu bergegas pergi. 'Keluarga Hirako'.

* * *

**.B.L.A.C.K. : .R.O.S.E.S.**

a fic by Ankoku Naito

**—**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

**—**

4 | An Unpredictable Gift

* * *

Kali ini keributan melanda kelas XII IA-1. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena tiga jam pelajaran terakhir ini kosong. Dan tak ada kelas yang tidak akan ribut dalam keadaan begini. Mulai dari bergosip, main kartu, hingga mencoret-coret papan tulis dilakukan. Walaupun ada beberapa orang yang tertidur pulas seperti Ikkaku—yang kemudian kepala botaknya jadi korban keusilan ketiga temannya; Grimmjow, Ichigo, dan Shinji.

"Nah, begini baru keren!" desis Shinji sambil menggambar sepasang mata di kepala Ikkaku. Ichigo memegangi perut dan mulutnya agar tidak tertawa. Sedangkan Grimmjow memasang tampang serius ke LCD kameranya dan memotret Ikkaku dengan posisi dan tampilan 'sempurna'.

"Pasang di _facebook_..." ujar Grimmjow sambil terkikik.

Tatsuki yang ada di belakang mereka hanya bisa tersenyum geli sambil membaca majalah _sport_-nya.

"Tatsuki," gadis tomboy itu langsung menoleh kaget saat seseorang mendesis di sebelahnya.

"Eh?" dia menatap bingung Orihime yang ternyata memanggilnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian duduk menghadap gadis _gothic_ itu.

"Ngg... apa kita bisa pulang bersama?" katanya. Wajahnya masih tidak berekspresi walaupun suaranya sudah sedikit bernada.

'Tidak biasanya dia bicara?' batinnya aneh.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Tatsuki sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia membuang pikiran negatifnya. "Tapi aku lewat Las Noches," sambungnya.

Orihime mengangguk, "Rumahku di sekitar sana," katanya.

**—**

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa?" tanya Tatsuki saat perjalanan pulang.

"Sendirian," jawab Orihime tanpa menoleh.

Tatsuki hanya mengangguk sambil memikirkan topik apa yang bisa mereka obrolkan. Pasalnya sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Keadaan yang membuat Tatsuki jadi salah tingkah.

"Eh, penampilanmu sedikit berbeda," Tatsuki baru menyadari kali ini Orihime mengenakan gaun merah walaupun modelnya seperti pakaian biasanya. Dan pita yang terikat di lehernya membuat gadis itu tampak lebih ekstrim dari biasanya. Lalu jepit rambutnya yang berbentuk mawar hitam mengingatkan Tatsuki pada pembunuhan Rangiku. Tapi gadis itu buru-buru mengusir prasangkanya.

"Iya," Orihime tersenyum tipis, "Saudaraku yang merancangnya."

"Saudaramu suka _gothic lolita_?" tanya Tatsuki heran.

"Begitulah," jawab Orihime singkat.

"Kita berpisah di sini, ya?" kata Orihime saat menyadari bahwa mereka sudah berada di depan gang sempit yang terlihat gelap.

Tatsuki melongok ke arah gang yang dibatasi pagar besi tua yang sudah dirambati sulur tanaman itu. "Rumahmu ke sana?" tanyanya.

"Tidak terlalu jauh kalau lewat sini," ujar Orihime, "Aku duluan ya," pamitnya.

"Baiklah," kata Tatsuki ragu.

"Oh, aku melupakan sesuatu," Orihime menarik sesuatu dari tasnya. Sesuatu yang membuat Tatsuki tak bisa menelan ludah saking _shock_-nya. Mawar hitam.

"Ini untukmu," dia menyodorkannya pada Tatsuki.

Gadis tomboy itu terpaku sesaat sampai Orihime memanggilnya.

"Te-terima kasih," suara Tatsuki sedikit bergetar.

"Kuharap kita bisa jadi teman yang baik," Orihime tersenyum. Kemudian ia membungkukkan badan dan memasuki gang itu setelah melambai pada Tatsuki. Sedangkan Tatsuki menatap mawar hitam di tangannya dengan jantung berdegup kencang dan peluh dingin yang mulai mengalir di wajahnya.

'Apa maksudnya ini?' batinnya sambil melanjutkan langkahnya pulang.

Belum berapa meter berjalan ia kembali dikagetkan oleh pandangannya. Tampak dari sela-sela pepohonan kalau gang itu ternyata gerbang menuju Castillo de Las Noches.

'Dia tidak mungkin tinggal di sana kan?'

**— 46.44 —**

"Apa! Shinji-hage-nii belum pulang juga!" seorang gadis kecil mengomel di depan gerbang rumah sederhananya, rumah Keluarga Hirako.

Gadis berambut pirang berkuncir dua itu masih memakai seragam SD. Wajahnya terlihat sama brutalnya dengan Shinji Hirako. Ya, dialah Hiyori Hirako, adik Shinji. Dia selalu pulang saat jam SMU berakhir agar tidak sendirian di rumah. Tapi nyatanya kakaknya memang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Hiyori melangkah sebal ke arah kotak surat—kegiatan rutinnya tiap pulang sekolah. Dia selalu mengirim 'surat pengaduan' ke orang tuanya yang ada di luar negeri. Tapi yang didapatinya kali ini bukan surat balasan, melainkan sekuntum mawar hitam yang membuat gadis itu tertegun.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil meraih mawar itu.

"Mashiro-sensei tidak pernah bilang kalau ada mawar yang seperti ini," dia bergumam kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Dia memutar-mutar mawar itu. Mengamatinya dengan takjub sekaligus bingung. Kemudian gadis kecil itu tersenyum senang, "Kakak pasti senang mendapatkan mawar indah ini," dengan bersemangat dia pun membawa mawar itu ke dalam rumah.

**— 46.44 —**

Hari sudah gelap. Tapi Tatsuki belum keluar dari kamarnya sejak pulang sekolah. Dia hanya duduk di ranjangnya sambil memandang mawar hitam yang ada dalam vas di meja belajarnya. Ia begitu bingung dan takut. Tak habis pikirnya mengira-ngira kenapa Orihime memberinya benda itu. Apalagi setelah pembunuhan Rangiku yang menyisakan mawar hitam.

'Tidak mungkin kalau Orihime tidak tahu kasus pembunuhan itu kan?' batinnya.

'Atau ini sekedar iseng?' tanyanya.

"Hmph," Tatsuki merebahkan dirinya. Dia butuh seseorang untuk diajak bicara saat ini juga. Dia perlu menjernihkan pikirannya. Tapi tak mungkin dengan Ichigo. Terakhir kali mereka kontak Ichigo kena semprot Rukia karena mereka sedang kencan. Dia tidak ingin mengulang kejadian itu lagi. Shinji? Dia takkan menganggap serius masalahnya. Yang tersisa hanya Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow..." gumam Tatsuki sambil mencari nomor di ponselnya. Dia menghela napas sambil menimbang-nimbang. Belakangan dia memang dekat dengan pemuda berambut biru itu—setelah kejadian Ichigo tadi. Tapi dia tidak ingin mengganggu Grimmjow dengan curhatnya. Yah, walaupun dia hampir sama perhatiannya dengan Ichigo.

"Peduli amat!" seru Tatsuki jengkel kemudian mengetik sms kemudian mengirimnya ke Grimmjow.

Beberapa menit dia menunggu dengan bimbang akhirnya datang juga balasan dari pemuda itu, _"Maaf lama, aku baru saja makan malam. Ada apa?"_

Tanpa basa-basi Tatsuki menceritakan kejadian tadi siang termasuk mawar yang diterimanya. Dia sudah siap mental jika Grimmjow menganggapnya paranoid. Tapi sebaliknya, pemuda itu menanggapinya serius. Dia menelepon Tatsuki dan bahkan menceritakan penyelidikannya bersama Shinji dan Ichigo. Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk menyelidiki siapa Orihime sebenarnya. Kebetulan Shinji ada bersama Grimmjow sehingga mereka bisa saling memperjelas masalah.

"_Sementara kau berhati-hatilah padanya, Tatsuki. Sampai di sini dulu, ya? Kita lanjutkan sisanya di sekolah. Oyasumi!"_ Grimmjow mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka karena malam sudah larut.

"Terima kasih," kata Tatsuki kemudian menutup ponselnya. Perasaannya sudah lega untuk sementara ini. Tinggal menunggu apa yang akan terjadi besok.

**— 46.44 —**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.25 ketika Shinji sampai di depan rumahnya. Tugas Ukitate-sensei yang tidak tanggung-tanggung banyak dan sulitnya mengharuskan dia mengerjakannya bersama dengan Grimmjow. Selain karena tugas kelompok juga karena komputernya rusak.

Shinji melangkah lunglai ke dalam rumahnya yang masih terang benderang. Kebiasaan Hiyori yang tidak pernah mau mematikan lampu saat di rumah sendirian. Padahal adiknya itu sudah terlelap. Pemuda itu berdiri terpaku di pintu kamar Hiyori, mengamati gadis kecil yang jadi tanggung jawabnya itu tertidur dengan pulas. Shinji tersenyum melihat wajah polos Hiyori—yang takkan bisa dilihatnya ketika ia terbangun. Lalu ia segera menuju dapur dan menyiapkan makan tengah malam—karena biasanya Hiyori takkan makan sebelum kakaknya pulang.

"Semoga dia tidak mengadu pada ayah-ibu lagi," gumam Shinji tiba-tiba teringat kejadian bulan lalu ketika orang tuanya pulang dan dia dimarahi habis-habisan gara-gara sering meninggalkan Hiyori sendirian.

"_What a busy day—_" desah pemuda itu setengah bersenandung. Dia segera menuju kamar Hiyori setelah selesai menyiapkan makanan. Pemuda itu sudah berdiri di sebelah ranjang Hiyori saat matanya menangkap sekuntum mawar yang tergeletak di meja belajar adiknya itu.

'Mawar... hitam?' batinnya kaget. Ingatan tentang percakapannya dengan Grimmjow langsung menyergapnya. Semua hipotesis tentang Orihime dan mawar hitam yang diberikan gadis itu pada Tatsuki mendadak membuatnya takut. Makan malamnya pun seolah tersingkir begitu saja.

"Hiyori," Shinji mengguncang bahu Hiyori, berusaha membangunkannya selembut mungkin. Tapi suaranya terdengar memaksa.

"Hiyori," katanya sedikit lebih kencang.

Gadis kecil itu pun terbangun. Matanya mengerjap bingung, "Kakak sudah pulang?"

"Eh, iya," ujar Shinji seraya mengusap rambut Hiyori.

"Dari mana mawar itu?" tanya pemuda itu cepat-cepat. Hiyori menatap mawar hitam di meja belajarnya dengan tatapan setengah mengantuk. Dia terdiam sesaat untuk memulihkan kesadarannya.

"Ada yang meletakkannya di kotak surat kita. Sore tadi aku mengambilnya," jawabnya pelan, "Bagus kan, Kak?" tanyanya polos.

Kini keringat dingin perlahan membasahi sekujur tubuh Shinji. Jantung pemuda itu berdegup kencang. Perasaannya makin buruk saja. Hiyori yang melihat ekspresi aneh Shinji menatapnya dengan bingung, "Ada apa, Kak?" tanyanya.

Shinji menelan ludah dan terlihat bingung, "Hiyori, kau ingat apa yang kakak ajarkan tentang 'situasi darurat'?" katanya sambil memegang pundak adiknya. Dari getaran tangan Shinji, Hiyori tahu kalau sesuatu yang tidak baik sedang terjadi. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk mantap—walaupun dia tidak paham.

"Nah," Shinji menuntun Hiyori ke almari di pojok kamar itu, "tolong lakukan sekarang," katanya sambil membuka pintu almari.

Bagian dalam almari itu sangat luas. Hiyori masuk ke dalamnya tanpa protes. Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya seperti yang pernah dijelaskan Shinji saat 'situasi darurat' terjadi; dia hanya perlu duduk diam di dalamnya, mengunci pintu almari dari dalam, dan menghajar siapa saja yang membuka almari itu dan berniat melukainya. Ya, di dalam almari itu ada beberapa benda tajam—dan Hiyori sudah bisa menggunakannya untuk sebatas membela diri.

Shinji meraih kapak yang tersandar di pojok almari. Kemudian ia berjongkok, mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengetik sesuatu—sms ke Grimmjow. _"Mawar hitam itu ada di rumahku. Hiyori menemukannya di kotak surat kami tadi sore,"_ dia berhenti sejenak. Lalu dengan napas tertahan dia kembali menggerakkan jarinya, _"Kalau dugaan kita benar, kalau aku tidak lolos, tolong jaga Hiyori,"_ dia menekan tombol _Send_.

"Kalau kakak tidak kembali sampai pagi kau baru boleh keluar, oke?" dia menyerahkan ponselnya pada Hiyori dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Sedangkan Hiyori, bukannya balas tersenyum tapi malah menangis.

"Aku tidak mau ditinggal seharian seperti petak umpet dulu!" katanya sesenggukan. Shinji memeluk adiknya itu. Sekilas dia teringat permainan yang membuat Hiyori trauma ditinggal sendiri itu.

"Kali ini kakak tidak bercanda. Jadi jangan keluar sebelum kakak datang. Kalau sampai pagi kakak belum datang kau telepon Grimmjow saja, dia akan menjemputmu," ucap Shinji berat kemudian melepas pelukannya.

"Sekarang tutup pintunya," ujar Shinji sambil mengusap kepala Hiyori lalu berdiri.

"Kakak—" rengek Hiyori sebelum menutup pintu almari.

"Aku menyayangimu," kata Shinji—lagi-lagi dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Hiyori mengusap air matanya, "Aku benci petak umpet!" serunya kemudian membanting pintu. Shinji hanya bisa menatap kosong pintu itu. Dia menunggu hingga suara kunci terakhir bertaut. Lalu dia berbalik dengan wajah brutal dan dinginnya yang biasa.

"Ayo kita bermain," desisnya kemudian memanggul kapaknya ke arah ruang tamu.

**—**

"Deng! Deng! Deng!" lonceng jam antik di ruang tengah berbunyi nyaring, pukul 00.00.

Shinji duduk siaga di ruang tamu. Kapaknya tersandar di sebelahnya. Matanya terpaku pada pintu depan. Dia sedang menanti 'tamunya'. Sepertinya dia berpedoman pada kasus Rangiku Matsumoto yang diperkirakan terbunuh saat tengah malam. Pemuda itu memang tidak mengharapkan 'tamunya' itu muncul. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa berharap kalau mawar hitam itu adalah bahan olokan saja.

Wajah Orihime berkali-kali membayanginya. Entah kenapa pemuda itu membenci siswi baru tersebut. Dan kalau benar gadis itu adalah 'tamunya', dia akan dengan senang hati menghabisinya. Shinji memang bukan siapa-siapa dalam kasus pembunuhan itu, tapi rasa penasarannya karena penyelidikan Grimmjow sepertinya tumbuh menjadi obsesi.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu tanpa ada sesuatu yang aneh kecuali hujan yang tiba-tiba turun dengan deras. Sedikit mengganggu pikiran pemuda itu karena seingatnya sejam lalu langit masih terlihat terang.

Tepat saat Shinji melangkah ke pintu depan...

"BRAKK!" terdengar suara benda jatuh dari halaman samping.

Shinji terdiam sejenak—mengira-ngira apa itu, 'Mungkin tumpukan kayu yang jatuh,' batinnya. Tapi kemudian dia meraih gerendel pintu. Dia bergegas keluar dan menutup pintu itu. Sejenak ia ragu dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Melihat langit yang seolah mengamuk tiba-tiba. Akhirnya pemuda itu berjalan menuju halaman samping. Dia memicingkan matanya. Dia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di sana. Hanya ada bayang-bayang pohon yang bergerak tertiup angin.

"Blarr!" kilat menyambar menerangi halaman itu. Sekilas Shinji melihat seseorang di dekat lubang pembuangan daun dan kayu. Pemuda itu maju perlahan ke tengah halaman. Air hujan memperburuk penglihatannya, beruntung matanya mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan gelap itu.

Petir kembali menyambar dan sosok itu tampak lebih jelas sekarang.

"Deg!" jantung Shinji seakan berhenti berdetak.

"_Buenas noches *, _Shinji Hirako—_"_

**— 46.44 —**

_Fukaku tsukisasatta toge wo nuki nanika wo miidasu oroka na sama._

_-Pulled out the thorn deeply pierced; foolish one who discovers something.-_

[Sadie - Meisai]

* * *

**.to-be-continued.**

**

* * *

**

**N's Corner:**

Naito: Ahahay minna-san! Kali ini saya sendirian lho! Berhubung Sasa belum sembuh gara-gara di-cero bang Ulqui~ *ketawa setan*

Hiyori: Aku mau protes!

Naito: Lha? Belum jatahnya ente keluar adik kecil~

Hiyori: *tendang Nana* Kenapa yang jadi kakakku si Hage!

Shinji: Harusnya kau bangga punya kakak setampan aku.

Hiyori: *lempar sendal ke Shinji* Diam kau, Hage!

Naito: Seharusnya Sasa aja yang siaran~ *nangis gaje*

Hiyori: Bai de wey, kok aku yang dimasukin lemari?

Shinji: Tentu saja karena kau pendek!

Hiyori: Apah? *hollowfication*

Naito: He-hey! *teriak pake toa* JANGAN RIBUT DI SINI!

S&H: *lempar Nana dari jendela* HAGE!

Naito: Review minna-san~ Untuk mengobati luka ini~ *pingsan*

—

Note: * _Good night_


End file.
